The start of something great
by akid4ever83
Summary: Set three years in the future. Seth and Marissa have become bestfriends, but what happen when love enters the picture.
1. The art show

I don't not own the OC. If I did I would not be writing this right now. 

this is a seth/Marissa story set three year in the future. What happen after three years of one of the greatest friendship turn into a chance at true love. Please R&R. 

********* 

Seth sat down on his skateboard at the end of the driveway. He had just spent the past two hours skating around the development practicing some of his skating moves. He knew he should be getting ready for the fundraiser, but skating was more fun. 

"You know, if you are planning on being my date tonight you better go get ready soon." He turned around to look Marissa in the face. He noticed that she was already dressed for the events. 

"Oh wow you look," he couldn't seem to get the right word out of his mouth. "You look great," he finally said after a minute or so. 

"Thank you, Seth," she said. "I would say the same thing, but there no way you going to the fundraiser like that," she said with somewhat of a smile on her face. There was no hiding the great friendship that the two of them had formed over the past three years. As much as she knew he should be in his house almost ready she also knew he was going to wait to the last possible minute. 

"Come on Cooper, isn't this look the newest fashion of the season?" he asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice as he stood up from the skateboard. 

"Oh yeah Cohen," she said with a little laugh. "Now go get ready before I take your skateboard away from you." 

"Fine," he said as he tried to act like he was hurt over the fact that he had to go get ready. "I'll be over to pick you up in about thirty minutes," Seth said before he walked into the house. 

He put his skateboard by the front door hoping to be able to use it again tonight, but he knew that Marissa would most likely want to go the party tonight after the fundraiser. He walked up to his room, and took a quick shower. As he was getting dressed, putting his tux on, he heard a knock at his door, "Come in," he said as he stood in front of the mirror trying to make sure his tie was right. 

"Hey," Ryan said as he walked into the room. "You're almost ready to go?" he asked. 

"Almost man," he said before he picked up his jacket that was on. He looked in to mirror one more time to make sure everything was just right. "You're sure you don't want to come tonight?" he asked as he walked out of the room. 

"I'm sure, maybe I stop by the after party tonight," Ryan said. 

"That would be great," Seth added as he ran down the stairs. He knew that Ryan was busy with college, so he didn't push the issue with him. "The party is going to be at Summer's house," Seth said as he grabbed his skateboard to throw in jeep. 

"Okay, I'll try to stop by," Ryan said. 

Seth said his goodbye and made sure to put his skateboard in the back of his jeep and that he had a change of clothes back there. There was no way he planned on staying in this suit for more then a few hours. 

He walked over to Marissa's house. He almost just walked right into the house like he was used to doing, but decided that since it was a date tonight he should knock. He knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer it. He was shocked once again when Marissa opened the front door. While he had gotten ready she had finished her hair, and makeup making her look even more beautiful. Seth never noticed how beautiful she really was until this moment. "Say something Seth," Marissa said. 

"Oh, hi," was all he was able to get out of his mouth. 

"Hi," she said back with a smile on her face. 

"Are you ready?" He asked. 

"Just about," she said as she walked back into the house and he followed her in. "Just need to grab my bag for afterwards, and my pocketbook," she said. 

Seth noticed her bag for after the fundraiser and picked it up so she didn't have to carry it. "I got this for you," he said as he looked at her. There was something in the air as they looked at each other, they was a spark that could have been noticed had anyone else been in the room with them. 

"Thank you Seth," she said as they walked out of the house. They walked over to his car without a word being said between the two of them. It was no doubt that tonight was going to be fun. 

***** 

The night went on like a normal night. This week's fundraiser was an art show that was to give money to school that was less off then the rest, in order to better that art program. Marissa stood in front of this one picture for a while as she tried to figure out what the artist had wanted to say with it. She felt someone walked up behind her. She knew it was Seth so she leaned in towards him. "What do you think this picture means?" she asked him. 

Seth just looked at it for a few minutes as he tried to figure out what was meant by it. "I think the artist want to take a serious issue and make it something that we could take easy. See how at first the painter use darker colors to start with?" He asked as he pointed to a spot on the picture. Marissa just moved her head to say yes. "I think that means a deeper subject, but as he moved around with the paint he decided to take this subject and make it not so deep. So he took a lighter shade of that red and went from there," he said. Marissa just stood there for a few more minutes as she took the whole thing in. "How in the world did you every figure that out?" she asked him. 

"Between my mom and Ryan, I have learned more about the arts then I sometime care about. I remember one day we all went out to see this new painter who had done something like this, and like you I was drawn to what it meant. My mom and Ryan noticed me looking at it trying to figure out a meaning so we ended up sitting there for a while trying to figure it out until we came up with that meaning," Seth said. 

"That sounds like so much fun," she said as she turned to look at him. They felt the spark between them once again tonight, but instead of just not even given it a second thought both of them just allowed the spark to come over them. They were about to lean in for a kiss when Summer come over to them and said, "Come on guys let get out of this place and go have some fun." 

They moment was broken between the two of them, and Seth was the first one to speak. "That sounds like fun," he said with a smile on his face. 

"Yeah," Marissa finally said as she turned to look at her friend Summer. 

"Cool," she said. "Meet you at my beach house in thirty minutes." Summer added in before she walked away to find other people. 

Seth and Marissa didn't say a word as they walked out to the car. Neither one of them realized how long they were at the event until they walked outside and noticed that most of the cars were already gone. 

******* 

Read the next part please. 


	2. The party

****** 

Marissa noticed Seth on the beach by himself. She walked over to him, and just sat down next to him. They didn't say a word right away just sat there in silence as they enjoyed the moment. They hadn't spent a lot of time together at the party. They both wouldn't say it, but they needed to figure out what they felt towards each other. Something had changed between them, and knew they had to figure it out. 

"Thought you would have been skating all night," Marissa finally said as she looked at Seth. In her eyes he was no longer the boy next door, but somewhere over the past three years he had become her best friend. Now as she sat here with him, she knew that it had moved to the next level. Somewhere over the past few months she had fallen for him, and it scared her more than anything. 

"I did for a little while," he said as he looked from the water to her. Once again their eyes met and they couldn't fit the urge that had taken over them. Their eyes locked on each other, and an energy of passion filled into both of them. There was no words spoken, but the intense look in both of their eyes spoke to both of them. 

"Seth," Marissa said in a soft whisper. It could barely be heard between the two of them. 

"Marissa," Seth said back to her in the same tone. Their eyes never moved from each other. He moved in closer to her just so that their face barely touched each other. "I'm not sure what is happening, but I think I like it," he said with a small smile. 

She just smiled back at him, before she allowed herself to give into this passion between the two of them. Neither one could handle the intense emotions felt, so for the first time they both gave in. They felt their bodies melt into each other as they kiss grew from a small little peck to and kiss filled of intense passion. 

After what seem to be forever they pulled away from each other, "Wow," Seth said with one of this grins like 'I can believe I just got to kiss this girl.' 

"I know," Marissa said. She tried to get more words out of her mouth, but she couldn't, no matter how hard she tried. 

They sat again in silence as they tried to figure out what had just happen between the two of them. They had crossed over the friendship line, but knew they didn't know where they were supposed to go. "What just happen between us?" Seth asked. 

"I'm not really sure," Marissa said before she paused for a minute to collect her thoughts. "All I know is that for the past few months I have felt something towards you, but I was never able to figure it out. Then tonight when we were looking at the painting together I realized what it was that was happening. Somehow our feelings of friendship turned into more without either one of us realizing it." 

Seth moved his head a bit more to look at her eyes to make sure that he saw some kind of spark. "I have to agree with you. I've been feeling these feeling for you for some time now, but it's just I didn't know what they were, or how you would feel about it." 

Marissa felt herself relax as she talked. "What do you think my feeling for you are now?" She asked before she leaned in and gave him another kiss as she allowed herself to give into all the pent up passion they had built up together. 

"I think this is the start of something great," Seth said before as he pulled away for a second before he went back to the kiss. 

**** 

Seth walked Marissa to her front door. He didn't want to let go of her, but knew that he had to. They stopped just on the front steps. "I had a great night," Marissa said. 

"Cooper, did you really think you would have anything, but a great time tonight," Seth said with a small little laugh. 

Marissa just laughed a bit at Seth and said, "I knew I would, because I always have a great time with you, Cohen." 

They moved closer to each other without a word spoken between the two of them. Seth was the first one to give in to being so close to her. He pulled her in a little closer and allowed his lips to explore her. There was no doubt in either mind that what there felt was something great, and what Seth had said early about this being the start of something great they both knew it was true. 

"I don't want you to leave," Marissa said. 

"Okay," Seth said with a smile. "I've spent many nights over here why would tonight be any different?" he asked with a little grin. 

"Because we wouldn't be sleeping," she said as she wrapped her arms around her neck. 

"True," he said with a small grin. "But you know Cooper we're going to have to let go of each other at some point tonight." 

She didn't say anything just kind of stood there as she held on to him for as long as she could. Neither one was ready to face the fact that they had to go tonight. It wasn't until Marissa yawn a little, that they knew they should leave for the night. 

"How about I pick you up for a date tomorrow afternoon?" Seth said. 

"I would like that," Marissa said 

"Okay, but we have to go to our separate house for the night, and I promise I will be over at 11 tomorrow," Seth said before he gave her a quick little kiss. 

"Night Cohen," she said as she let her arms let go of him 

"Night Cooper," he said as he walked away from the house. He got halfway down the driveway when he turned back and looked at her. He wanted to run back, but they just keep their distance. He knew he would see her in a few hours. 

****** 

if you want the next chap I must see some reviews. 


	3. the date

P here is my next part of the fanfic. Hope you guys enjoy.  
  
P*******  
  
PSeth walked into the kitchen and sat at the table with Ryan, "Where were you last night man?" He asked as he poured himself a bowl of cereal with a huge grin on his face.  
  
P"Was working late and fell asleep," Ryan said before he looked up a noticed the smile on Seth's face. "What are you smiling about?"   
  
PSeth just let the smile grow bigger on his face before he said, "I just had the best night of my life last night."   
  
P"Even better then the night that Summer and you hooked up?" Ryan asked.  
  
P"A lot better," he said. He looked at Ryan and could tell he wanted to know what had happen last night. He knew that Ryan and Marissa were over each other so he didn't think it would be a problem. "You know how I was Marissa's date last night?" he said. Ryan just nodded yes. "I'm not sure how to this happen, but last night Marissa and I ended up kissing." He ended it with a huge smile on his face as he thought about last night.  
  
P"Good for you Seth, I always thought the two of you would get together," Ryan said before he took a spoonful of his cereal.  
  
P"I never image that it could happen between us," he said. "I have to figure out a date though for today. I told Marissa I would pick her up around 11 o'clock."  
  
P"If you want I can go out for a few hours, or just hang out in the pool house so that you two can be alone," Ryan said.  
  
P"You would do that for me?" Seth asked.  
  
P"Hey what are brother's for," Ryan said.  
  
PThey sat there and finish up their breakfast together. Not much more was said about the events of last night, but Seth couldn't get it out of his mind. That somehow his brother had noticed that Marissa and him would end up together, but yet didn't say anything to him. He thought that him and Marissa had just a normal friendship over the past three years, but now he wondered when these feeling started to form.  
  
PAfter he ate breakfast he did the dishes and headed up to his room to get ready. He ran upstairs and took a quick shower before getting dressed. It was a nice cool day so he picked out a pair of jean, and button down white shirt. He made sure his hair looked right, and used to cologne that Marissa had brought him for his birthday last year.   
  
PAs he got down stair Ryan had just gotten back from the store. He had run out to pick up lunch for the two of them from the café down at the beach. It wasn't anything fancy, but enough for a first date. They were in the kitchen when Seth said, "Thank you so much for all this."  
  
P"Not a problem at all man. You would have done the same thing for me," Ryan said. "But I think my job is done here so I'm going to head out for a few hours."  
  
P"Bye," Seth said to Ryan as he walked out back. He made sure that lunch was all ready. He put everything on the two plates all nice, and took them out to the living room. Where he put them nicely on the table along with the candles that Ryan had put there before he left. He set up the table really romantic.  
  
PHe looked at his watch it was 15 to 11. He walked around the house one last time making sure that everything was ready. He put the music on low, and the lights down low. He looked around and was really happy with how everything turned out.  
  
He walked over to Marissa's house he knew he was going to be a few minutes early, but he didn't care he wanted to see her. Last night away from her had been one of the hardest things to do. He almost walked in just like he had gotten used to doing over the years, but he wanted this to be an official first date so he rang the doorbell.  
  
PMarissa heard the doorbell so she ran to the door quickly. She knew that it had to be Seth, and wanted to see him again. She opened the door, and noticed him there. They didn't say a word right away instead they just looked into each other eyes and allowed an intense emotion to sweep though their bodies. She felt herself move closer to him, and allowed their lips to touch. It wasn't an intense kiss like the night before, but it was enough for that moment.  
  
P"Hello," Seth said as he pulled away.  
  
P"Hello," she said back to him with a smile on her face. "So what are we doing today?"  
  
P"I got a surprise back at my house for you," Seth said.  
  
P"Let me get my purse," she said as she pulled on his shirt a little to lead him into the house.  
  
P*****  
  
PThey walked into Seth's house the lights were down low, and some soft music was on in the background. "Last night I stayed up all night trying to decided what we should do on our first date. I wanted to show you just how much you mean to me," Seth said as they walked into the living room where they had everything set up.   
  
PMarissa looked around the room everything was perfect down to the guy she was next do. She reached out and took his hand in hers. She turned to face him. "This is perfect," Marissa said as she leaned in and gave him a hug.   
  
P"Cooper, did you really expect anything less then perfect from me?" he asked with a smile.  
  
P"Actually Cohen, knowing you I would have thought we would be outside skating somewhere," she said with a smile as she pulled him in closer to her. "But I have to say this is wonderful."  
  
P"I'm glad you think so," he said before he gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. "Are you hungry?"  
  
P"Yeah," she said as she just looked at him with a spark in her eyes.   
  
PThey spent the next hour in the living room as they ate their lunch. They talk about everything from when they were little kids, to how over the past three years they had become so close that even Ryan noticed that they should be together. Over the meal they're with a slight bit of physically tension between the two of them, which had grown over the past day. They finished their meal and moved up to the couch.   
  
PTheir bodies were entangled on the couch so that you couldn't tell what belonged to whom, but it felt right in each other arms. It wasn't long before they couldn't hold back the physically tension between the two of them, and they started to kiss each other.   
  
P*****  
  
PI hope you guys enjoy please review unless I won't write the next part. 


End file.
